Cookie Run (Kakao)
Cookie Run (Kakao) (Korean: 쿠키런 : 쿠키들의 오븐탈출 대작전!, lit. Kukileon) is the original and Korean version of Cookie Run. The game was released on April 2nd, 2013. Unlike LINE Cookie Run, this game is based on Kakao Game Platform, a Korean-based social platform similar to LINE. Although it was once released worldwide, the game is now limited to Korean marketplace in both Google Play and App Store. There's not much of a difference in terms of gameplay in the Kakao version of the game compared to the LINE version, but there are quite small differences in terms of update schedule and in some game logic. Like other Korean-based games, the Korean version of the game offered a much updated version than the international version. Although it was released nine months earlier than the LINE version, the differences between updates are getting shorter and shorter. The current update difference between Kakao and LINE is 75 days, which is 2 months and 14 daysJudging by the release of Peppermint Cookie in Kakao and in LINE. Season Update *'Grand Debut' - April 2, 2013 *'Cookie Run: 2nd Story' (두번째 이야기) - August 14, 2013 *'Cookie Run: Winter Story' (겨울 이야기) - December 14, 2013 (This season was not in Line version.) *'Cookie Run: Edge of the World' (격변의 전조) - March 3, 2014 *'Cookie Run: New World' (새로운 세계) - July 31, 2014 *'Cookie Run: City of the Wizards' (마법사들의 도시) - February 1, 2015 *'Cookie Run: Tower of Frozen Waves' (얼음파도의 탑) - August 10, 2015 Difference between the Line and Kakao versions This does not apply to unreleased content but rather changes from Kakao to (English) Line released content. Cookies * Some of the Cookies names were changed in the Line version. ** Cream Cookie is "Cookies and Cream Cookie (쿠키앤크림 쿠키)". ** Ginger Claus is "Santa Cookie (산타맛 쿠키)." ** Ninetales Cookie is "Kumiho Cookie (구미호맛 쿠키)". See the Trivia section of Ninetales Cookie for more info. ** Adventurer Cookie is "Explorer Cookie (탐험가맛 쿠키)". ** Muay Thai Cookie is "Red Pepper Cookie (홍고추맛 쿠키)". ** Kiwi Biker Cookie is simply "Kiwi Cookie (키위맛 쿠키)". ** Tiger Lily Cookie is "Jungle Warrior Cookie (정글전사 쿠키)". ** Carol Cookie is "Bard Cookie (음유시인맛 쿠키)". ** Cream Puff Cookie is "Choux Cream Cookie (슈크림맛 쿠키)". ** Moonlight Cookie is "Moonlight Witch Cookie/Mystic Moonlight Cookie (달빛술사 쿠키)". 술사 (sulsa) means who can use magic such as summon, alchemy and the black art. It is like a wizard. ** Peppermint Cookie is "Peppermint Candy Cookie (박하사탕맛 쿠키)". ** General Jujube Cookie is just " Jujube/Date Cookie (대추맛 쿠키)". * Many of the Line Cookies were not released in the same order as in Kakao. ** Some of these cookies that was released on LINE in Cookie Run: New World are released in Edge of the World in Kakao. We call these cookies as legacy cookies, as they are originally meant to be relevant in older seasons. ** Also due to some Cookies not being released in the Line version during that time of the Halloween event of 2014, some of the Cookie's costumes go unused in Line. ** Mint Choco Cookie and Cocoa Cookie were released together as a pair. ** Peppermint Cookie and General Jujube Cookie were released in The City of Wizards instead of Tower of Frozen Waves. ** General Jujube Cookie and Peach Cookie were released together as a pair. * The unlock requirements for the Cookies were also slightly changed in the Kakao version. ** Skating Queen Cookie's unlock requirement was being in Level 45 instead of 35. ** Hero Cookie's unlock requirement is having 150 friends instead of 120. ** Both Special Force Cookie and Cheerleader Cookie require 10 fully upgraded Cookies and 12 fully upgraded Pets respectively, whereas in the LINE version you only need 10 Cookies and 12 Pets respectively. ** Soda Cookie's requirement is having 25 fully upgraded Cookies instead of 21. ** Adventurer Cookie's requirement is having 200 friends instead of earning 2,000,000 points. ** Muay Thai Cookie's requirement is having 30 S-grade treasures instead of having 150 friends. * In the LINE version, the L-grade Cookies are placed after the S-grade Cookies. In the Kakao version, they are placed in the order of the S-grade Cookie's release date, after the first Cookie released in a season. * Unlike the Line version, Ninetales Cookie in Kakao is only available to buy during certain events making her a limited addition. ** Ninetales Cookie also has several different appearances in Kakao based on when the player bought her. * Like the Japanese version of Line, Vampire Cookie and Alchemist Cookie are stated to be siblings. ** In Kakao, Alchemist Cookie is the one who saved Vampire Cookie from the oven. * Cheesecake Cookie was said to inherited her rich flavor from Buttercream Choco Cookie and is his daughter. * Blackberry Cookie is said to be looking for someone in her Kakao description. * Cheerleader Cookie's Kakao description describes hers being made of lemons and mint rather than only drinking lemon juice. * Rather than being exposed to dark magic, Devil Cookie is described to be a mix of Angel Cookie's batter and bat extract. * Both Cherry Cookie and Cherry Blossom Cookie have a loading message that starts with "Let's play together!" (같이 놀자!) hinting that they have some sort of relation to each other. * Cream Puff Cookie in Kakao is not as powerful as in the LINE version. In the Kakao version, all jellies summoned does not gain additional 4,000 points and she also produce mini health potion during big party jelly. Pets *In Kakao, White Gold Drop is , while in LINE it is . *Cony Balloon and Brown Balloon are pets exclusive to LINE because these characters are associated in LINE, and they do not appear in Kakao. Treasures *In Kakao, Gumball Cookie's Jawbreaker Gumball had a 14-24% chance of obtaining 5,000 while in LINE it was 7-12% chance of obtaing 10,000. *Squirrel's Refreshing Coconut Water functions differently in the Kakao version. While in the LINE version it revives cookie and gives coin bonus, the Kakao version increase points while surfing and gives 15% extra potion energy, which makes it good for Soda Cookie. **Squirrel's Seashell Necklace also functions differently in the Kakao version. While in the LINE version it increases points for jellies while on ride and gives extra Energy on Relay, the Kakao version also increases points for jellies while on ride but it revives the cookie instead of giving extra Energy for Relay. *Treasures based on holidays from the LINE audience (such as Loy Krathong and Songkran from Thailand) are not released in the Kakao version. Instead, treasures related to Korean culture are released instead. Some examples are Brave Cookie's Water Gun and Wishing Lotus Flower. Ingredients *Magic Stone Ornament's color is purple instead of magenta/pink, and is worth 150. Game Mechanics *Kakao version's Boosts functions differently than the LINE version. While players can choose which boost they wanted to use in the LINE version, players will automatically use all of the boost they have if they have one in their arsenal in the Kakao version. Players can choose to use Fast Start and Cookie Relay during gameplay, so they can still keep the boost should they want to. **The boost during gameplay only show Random Boost, Double XP , and Power Jelly Boost . Energy Boost is not shown during gameplay in the Kakao version, but the effect still applies. **This was true in the first season of LINE Cookie Run. *Orange Cookie and Mini Orange Mouse were the first Cookie and Pet to be featured in the Package Deals in Kakao, in contrast with Lime Cookie and Mr. Limeguard in LINE. *The LINE version lets you have a free trial on a new Cookie and see the details about a new Pet right from the newsletter, while in Kakao you cannot do this. Events *Interestingly, the LINE version got the 25-day Daily Bonus first before the Kakao version, which recently implemented it on September 2015. Also, Crystals or Supreme Treasure Chest Tickets could only be obtained on every 7th day and the last few days before the 15 reward. Unlike LINE, Great Treasure Chest Ticket is also one of the rewards. *In Alphabet Challenge Event, the sentences say "HOT SUMMER COOL VACATION" and "RUN WITH COOKIES IT'S FUN" instead of "SUMMER IS HERE!" and "SURF WITH US FOR A SPECIAL TREAT!" in Line. Also, the reward was 25 instead of 20. The number of Boost Sets as well as amount of Coins remain the same. ** This event had crossed over from the sixth season season, The City of Wizards, to the seventh season, Tower of Frozen Waves. *In Collect Moonlight Pieces, instead of Werewolf Cookie, Ninetales Cookie was featured in this event. It was to promote chuseok (추석), Korean Thanksgiving, while the LINE version only promoted the full moon of late September. Also, in the Kakao version, when you put together the moon pieces, it revealed a secret code in which you could redeem 10. **The ingredient reward was Moonlight Evening Primrose in the Kakao version instead of Golden Goose Liver. *Halloween Parties tend to start and end a week earlier in the Kakao version, in contrast with the LINE version. *Some events that celebrate holidays exclusive to the LINE audience, such as Happy Drop Event and Float Wishing Lotus Flowers, do not appear in the Kakao version because Korea does not celebrate these kind of events. Instead, they are replaced with an event that relates more to Korean culture. For example, the Happy Drop Event was replaced with a similar event that celebrated Cheesecake Cookie's coming-of-age ceremony. Others *Kakao version has only Korean language option, meanwhile LINE version is available in English, Thai, Japanese, Simplified Chinese, and Traditional Chinese. Previously, LINE Cookie Run even added support for Spanish. ** The support for Spanish disappeared with 'Edge of The World' update. *While the title screen fades in from black (from the Devsisters logo) in the LINE version, the Kakao version just has the Devsisters logo fade out to black and then have a hard cut to the title screen. The loading messages also immediately come in the Kakao version while in LINE the loading messages come shortly after the title screen fades in. **Also, the Kakao version has an additional loading message at the end that says "와우! 로딩 성공!", which means "Wow! Loading successful!" Trivia *The Edge of the World's Korean name, 격변의 전조, literally translates to "The Sign of the Huge Change." *Line and Kakao both run on GMT+9. The new day takes on midnight in GMT+9, which equals 3 p.m. in GMT. **The Korean Cookie Run's weekly ranking ends at every Sunday, 9:00 p.m. (GMT+9), like the Line version. *Line Cookie Run's first season loading image is exactly the same as Kakao Cookie Run's 2nd Story loading image, though Cheerleader Cookie, Skating Queen Cookie, Special Force Cookie, and Hero Cookie were not released in the first Line version yet. Gallery Korean Cookie Run 1st Season.jpg|The very first title screen. Footnotes